


ViktUuri Week

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: The Imagination Is Endless [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Edited: January/05/2018, Implied Mpreg, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Original Childs, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: No one can resist their beautiful way of loving.





	1. Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Dance AU, Yuri!!! On Ice with the exception that skaters are dancers. And since they are dances in pairs it does not matter the gender or even if they have to be of the same nationality ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ I'm sorry, I make the rules here (๑•̀ㅂ •́)و 
> 
> ~ After that low score in the previous GPF and that his partner has finished hurt, Katsuki Yuuri has decided that he will leave the dance for a while... He didn't think that time would last so little when a Russian dance prodigy appears naked in his house. ~

He didn't lie when someone asked him who inspired him to continue his dream of dancing, obviously the one who prompted him to take the flight was Minako-Sensei, but his real inspiration was the Russian Viktor Nikiforov, when he first saw him at the age of eight years-old in the Junior category.

Viktor Nikiforov was 12 years-old when he had already won his first gold, and even before Yuuri and Yuuko-chan enrolled in Minako-Sensei’s Dance Academy. Day by day, both trained admiring Viktor Nikiforov and imitating his dance routines. Yuuko-chan said that Yuuri could imitate him perfectly as if he danced like Viktor. Yuuri asked her to stop saying it, although her comments persisted when Yuuri had bought a poodle similar to the one Viktor had at home, calling him Vicchan.

Later Minako-Sensei enrolled him in his first dance competition with another of her most outstanding students. Both were entering the first three places, and Viktor had already entered the world of professional dance earning another gold.

Yuuko stopped dancing when she got married, but continued to visit the Academy in the company of her husband, Nishigori, and the triplets; They, his family, and Vicchan went to leave Yuuri to the airport when the Japanese dancer made the decision to study in Detroit.

With the help of Celestino, his new coach and dance teacher, and the support of Phichit, his best friend and also a dancer from Thailand, Yuuri and his dance partner, Keiko, had reached the quarterfinals of their first Grand Prix

Unfortunately, the odds weren’t in their favor.

Their score had been low compared to other dancers and their more complicated dance routines. And their bad luck didn’t just end there, Keiko had fallen, which caused her a big hip fracture that would keep her in bed for a while, and Yuuri got the bad news that Vicchan had died, it also didn’t help a teenager shouted at him in the bathroom calling him a fool. Keiko and Yuuri apologized and separated their ways. Keiko had decided to stay in Detroit and Yuuri returned to Japan after five years without returning.

Minako-Sensei came to give him a warm welcome and scolded him for the weight he had gained. He gained too much weight easily, it could be because his parents had wide bones, but Mari-Neechan had never had this problem.

Yuuri was received by his parents and his sister, and went to pray for Vicchan to then take a relaxing bath and think about what he would do from now on. Maybe he would continue dancing, helping at the Academy, Minako-Sensei had told him that nobody wanted to learn to dance, so she closed earlier than usual to go to meet him at the station.

While on the other side of the world, the Grand Prix was finally over and it hadn’t been a surprise when Viktor Nikiforov and Thalia Ivanov had been consecutive winners, followed by Christopher Giacometti and Lara Rorschach as second place, and third was Otabek Altin. and Aybek Wyagorow.

However, it also seemed to be the last, Thalia announced her retirement due to family matters, the entire press ran to Viktor asking if he would also resign or seek a new partner. The Russian dancer was thoughtful, but the interview ended.

Upon returning to Japan, Yuuri returned to his previous room, his belongings, such as clothes, records, books, posters, had returned to its places. A sense of nostalgia seized him and, taking a coat, he decided it was time to leave for a moment. He ran to Minako-Sensei’s Academy.

So many things had changed in these five years that he had left, most of the hot springs business had closed and only his family’s was still open. The Dance Academy soon appeared in his range of vision.

It was a joy to see Yuuko-chan after so much time. He had changed so much that she almost didn’t recognize him. “You looked different on television.”

Yuuko had reported that the Academy was closed, but that she could cover his time.

The ballroom had also changed, it seemed that no one used it anymore, despite how good it looked. Yuuri gave Yuuko his cell phone asking her to play one of the main tracks. She connected it to the sound amplifier while Yuuri was in the middle of the dance floor. He still lacked a dance partner, although it wasn’t necessary in this song.

 _Stammi Vicino, Non te ne Andare_ sounded in the background, flooding the room with its sonata. Yuuri let the music enter his body, flowing through his veins as well as his blood. Each fiber of his body moved as if it had a life of its own. _Stammi Vicino, Non te ne Andare_ was the song that Viktor had used as his choreography in this Grand Prix, he had watched from afar, watching carefully every movement, turn, and step that Viktor and Thalia made to impress their audience. And to him.

Viktor has never ceased to surprise him over the years.

His dance routine ended and Yuuri felt too exhausted to continue, but at the same time he felt satisfied with himself; Yuuko gasped and covered her face, had he done something wrong? Did he make a mistake in any part of the choreography? It wasn’t his intention if he –

“Yuuri!” Yuuko screamed happily, even tears of emotion gushing from her eyes. His childhood friend kept hitting one of the tables with her hands, “That was beautiful! It was exactly like I was watching you and Viktor dancing together!”

Yuuri smiled, relaxed that Yuuko-chan wasn’t upset, “For real? I felt a little depressed and I remembered when we spent hours imitating Vik–” Yuuri stopped talking as he felt three pairs of eyes watching him from the other table.

“Ah, Axel, Lutz, Loop, they have grown too much, don’t you think?” Yuuko approached her daughters.

“Yuuri, you’re fatter!”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend yet?”

“Will you dance again next year’s Grand Prix?”

Yuuri was surprised to hear the triplets scream such personal things. After Nishigori and Yuuko apologized for the attitude of the triplets, Yuuri said goodbye, not without first hearing that he is welcome every time he wants to dance.

Yuuri was happy to be back... As for a couple of hours more. Almost at midnight he received a call from Nishigori, when he saw his cell phone, his earthly soul had finally left his body.

‘ _Katsuki Yuuri imitates Viktor Nikiforov’s choreography, Stammi Vicino._ ’

The video had only been uploaded to the Internet a couple of hours ago, but it already had thousands of visits and hundreds of comments. His cell phone started ringing and vibrating through missed calls and messages that entered his inbox. He even heard Minako-Sensei arrive at his house and start trying to enter his room to ask for an explanation as to whether it was true, since it could well be a montage, but that dance studio was hers.

Yuuri turned off his cell phone and fell on his bed. Now was a good time for snow to fall on him.

Yuuri lost count of how many days and nights had elapsed since he locked himself in his room, however, his mother knocking on his door and asking him to help them remove the snow made him get up and turn on his cell phone only to see the time and date. He didn’t want to see how many messages and missed calls he had.

Opening the curtain of his room, he let some white light produced by the snow and combined with the light of day enter his room.

Yuuri wrapped himself to protect himself from the cold and leave his room. Going to the front door, just as he opened the door, a bark caught his attention. In front of him was a poodle identical to Vicchan. The friendly dog pounced on him and licked his entire face.

His father appeared at his side, “It’s too identical as Vicchan, Yuuri.”

Too identical, he had bought Vicchan when he had started to admire Viktor because he also had a poodle... No, wait, it couldn’t be possible that Viktor is in –

“It came with a handsome guest this morning, he’s taking a bath in the hot springs at this time.”

His eyes opened when he heard his father talking and without thinking, Yuuri got up and ran to the public baths, entering and opening until reaching the hot springs.

In all his glory, splendor, and nakedness, Viktor Nikiforov was inside the hot springs. Why did he come here? He also watched his video? Was he angry? Would he come to claim him for stealing his choreography?

“V-Viktor?” The words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

The Russian dancer got up and smiled when he approached Yuuri. “Yuuri~” The silver-haired Russian said melodiously, “From today I’ll be your dance partner.”

Yuuri at first thought that he was listening badly, or that he had finally fallen into a kind of deep sleep because of his depression and anxiety.

But no, Viktor Nikiforov was here in person, winking at him.

In what kind of magical universe had he fallen?


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is in a competition away, Yuuri stays in Russia to continue training.
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

When Viktor Nikiforov announced that he wouldn’t only return to the skating competitions, but also would continue to be the coach of Katsuki Yuuri, the world expected to see how the pair of skaters could take this routine.

Yuuri moved to Russia, living in the same apartment with Viktor, skating beside Yurio, Mila, Georgi, and other skaters eager to meet the man who had stolen Viktor Nikiforov. Strangely, Yakov wasn’t as grumpy with him as with the other skaters... Perhaps because he was listening to the old coach.

And it happened that Viktor’s first competition would arrive very soon and he would have to leave the Japanese skater for the first time since his arrival in Russia. Although even Viktor had asked Yuuri to go with him, the young Japanese declined the offer and said he would support Viktor from afar. With a hug and kissing the other’s rings, they said goodbye, Yurio shouted something about that he hoped that the great Viktor won’t forget how to balance on the ice.

And so Yuuri came back alone to the apartment, well, he wasn’t alone Makacchin was with him, so they both had each other’s company until then.

The first few days were difficult for Yuuri, concentrating on the ice wasn’t working for him, he was eager to call the hotel where Viktor would stay and at least listen to his voice for a moment.

Yurio woke him from his reverie by calling him to come see Viktor’s presentation.

The audience was full of people excited to see Viktor’s glorious return. The Russian finally appeared on television, delighting the audience with his presence and magnificent choreography. Yuuri recalled that when he was just a child and saw him skating for the first time on ice, it was just like that time. Even after several years of admiring him, even what he had lived and experienced at his side, and even his promise to get married when he gets a gold medal – Yuuri still saw him far away.

What would happen if Viktor realized that he loved skating more than being his coach?

What would happen if, when he returned, he asked him to find another coach?

What would happen if at the end of everything – ?

Yurio kicked him, “You’re beginning to babble.”

“Sorry.”

“Tch.” Yurio stopped seeing the Katsudon and concentrated on the silver-haired skater, “He really is doing well.” Yurio crossed his arms, “I think if we compete against him in the Grand Prix, we can lose.”

Yuuri nodded. “Viktor is magnificent.”

“ _What?!_ ” Yurio yelled at him, “You should _never_ flatter the competition, you pig! Don’t think that because you won a silver medal with his help you’ll win gold if you skate against him.”

Yuuri was about to say something to calm Yurio down when the blond Russian boy was lifted into the air by two strong arms that belonged to a redhead.

“Yurio, you should learn to say nicer things.” Mila held Yurio in her hands on her, Yuuri saw how strong the skater was, she had already seen that Mila liked to take the other skaters in her arms, and raise them in the sky, even when she skated she liked to throw them and catch them just for the simple pleasure of bothering them.

Once she tried to do it with him, the result was Yuuri about to die from a heart attack.

“Mila! Damn you!”

“Nah~ Those words shouldn’t come from the lips of a young gentleman like you.” Mila began to circle around her axis, causing Yurio to scream terrified and end up dizzy, “Maybe we’ve to practice more, right now I need a partner. See you later, Yuuri.” The redhead skater moved away from Yuuri even with Yurio in her hands and entered the ice rink, the other skaters left when Mila threw Yurio into the air and caught him like a rag doll.

Yuuri smiled at such a vision, though inside, he was terrified of being in Yurio’s place. He thanked the Russian team for trying to lift his spirits, he needed it. When Viktor returned, he would know what his coach thought now that he had gone ice skating again.

A few days later, Yakov called him saying that finally Viktor would return from his first competition, Yuuri decided that he would go to meet him, just as he had done at the time. Preparing Makachin to accompany him to see Viktor at the airport, Yuuri mentally prepared to receive Viktor and ask how he felt when he returned to the world of skating.

Yuuri spent a lot of time wondering what to do when Makachin barked to warn him that Viktor was walking down the hall. The poodle ran with Yuuri to meet Viktor. Everything was like a deja vu for him, as soon as the doors opened, the first thing that Viktor did was hug Yuuri, the Japanese skater felt that Viktor was trembling. Why? Would he give him any bad news?

“Yuuri.” Viktor squeezed him harder, “I came back.” The silver-haired skater looked up to see Yuuri’s face, the face he loved so much, and taking his hand he kissed his gold ring.

Then Yuuri realized that Viktor would never leave his side, that no matter how much they loved to skate on ice, the love they felt for each other was much greater and that no one could separate them.

The Japanese skater took Viktor’s right hand and tenderly kissed his gold ring, “Welcome home.”


	3. Don't you worry child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where being different is a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you ask, I prefer more anti-heroes and anarchy.
> 
> Warnings: Past Violence, Past Character Death, Antihero AU, Superpowers AU.
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

Viktor could barely remember his parents’ face or the place where he grew up. Everything that had once been his past, had been devoured by fire, fortunately he managed to hide among the corpses of the villagers when the _Cleaners_ discovered that no Freak had survived.

 _Freaks_ , that’s how everyone called people like him. People who had superhuman abilities, such as intelligence, agility, physical strength, supernatural powers, etc. No one was safe from the human perfection that the government wanted, they tried to live as normal as possible until someone turned out to be a Freak. Then, The Cleaners came to exterminate any suspect.

“ _Everything we do, are necessary sacrifices for our peace and harmony._ ” It was the excuse everyone used, a world motto that, although most didn’t accept it for fear of being called Freak, nobody said anything.

Viktor lived at least a year and a half in the streets until finally he was rescued by Yakov. The older man wasn’t a Freak, however, his ex-wife, Lilia, was a Freak. The two of them had joined a kind of organization.

The Freak Show was their name, trying to save all the Freak that was possible, before the Cleaners found them and were exterminated. Because with one less Freak in the world, the possibility of saving the future was less.

Viktor didn’t know he was a Freak until he turned eight-years-old, none of his parents was a Freak but they kept him hidden so that their son wouldn’t die. His power was the manipulation of ice. But it was only his carelessness when they went to the city that below his feet everything began to freeze. At the age of ten, he lost everything. With fourteen years in the organization, he had already killed more than half of the political leaders in his home country.

The Freak Show didn’t have a specific location because it was always moving. It was the safest way they had for the government not to find them.

Viktor found people like him. Yakov was their squad leader, Lilia had great physical agility, almost elastic; Mila was a girl five years younger than him, but with the strength of a thousand men if she set her mind to it, maybe she could pick up the supercomputer that was in the headquarters; Then there was Georgi, with the power to weaken others with just a touch, that’s why the boy wore gloves to prevent his powers from affecting them when they weren’t at missions.

Every day new Freaks arrived, regardless of age, sex, nationality, they all served for something.

The metal doors opened and one of the leaders entered with three children. Two girls who could well be his age and a boy much younger than him. One of the high commanders separated the girls from the boy. The male and female rooms were separate, unless they were a couple or had a family, then the organization took care of that. Viktor saw that the boy was crying harder when they separated him from the hand of one of the girls, and he assumed that she was his sister or some close relative.

Viktor knew that the home of these children was invaded by the Cleaners. The three children were Freaks. One of the girls had the same elasticity and flexibility in her body as Lilia, the other girl could exhale toxic fumes that helped them escape the Cleaners, the boy had skills with ice, like him. Of the Freaks that lived in that small city, only the three escaped with life. The children were sent to the specialized doctors.

At night, the boy couldn’t sleep, Viktor heard his sobs, even though the boy did everything possible to avoid being heard. Viktor doesn’t remember if he mourned his parents’ death, maybe he did. Although he remembers that he mourned for his fallen comrades.

The sobs began to rise in volume and the others started yelling at him to shut up, which made the boy keep crying, Viktor knew he was trying to stop his crying but the pressure on him only made him more nervous.

Viktor sighed, closed his eyes and got up from his bunk walking to where the child’s bunk was.

The boy was white-skinned, with short black hair, his glasses misted by his tears. He was being a ball in bed, hugging himself trying to calm the crying. Viktor sat down, making the boy aware of his presence and looking at him with eyes full of tears.

“Hi, I’m Viktor Nikiforov.” He introduced himself, extending his hand to the child.

He seemed reluctant to want to do it, but sitting on his legs the kid wiped away his tears and with a dry hand took Viktor’s hand shaking it, “Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuuri. A nice name.” Viktor smiled, the least anyone could do for this boy was for someone to be nice to him after everything that happened. “The girls you came with, who were they?”

Yuuri pursed his lips, “Mari is my older sister and Yuuko-chan is my friend.”

Viktor nodded, “Do you know why you are here?”

“Because we are bad?” The boy replied.

Viktor gave a soft laugh, seemed to hear that Yuuri also laughed, “No. Simply because we’re different from them. Are you afraid of what is different?”

“It makes me curious.” Yuuri whispered.

“I heard you’ve skills with ice.” At the mention of his power, Yuuri gasped, however, saw Viktor move his hands to create a diamond-shaped ice crystal, “I also do that. And not only that, I can create snowstorms, freeze people, skate, – ”

“Skate?!” The tears seemed to stop, “I used to skate with Yuuko-chan, the ice rinks were always fun... But I made them discover us.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But now my mom and dad... Everyone – ”

“You still have your sister.” He said quickly, “And to your friend, and believe me, many of us couldn’t rescue any special person. You three must be grateful.”

Yuuri sniffed, “Can I see my sister and Yuuko-chan again?”

“I assure you that tomorrow you’ll see them again.” Viktor smiled, making Yuuri feel safer, he liked to see his smile. “They simply wanted to verify that none of you were sick or injured. Policies of this place.”

“Will we go back to Hasetsu?”

Probably at this time this kid’s town was already being _cleaned_. But he couldn’t tell him. “Someday, but for the moment we’ll all live here to make a better place.”

Yuuri smiled, his eyes were no longer red with tears, “When will we make that place a better one?”

For some reason, Viktor couldn’t see this child fighting with deadly weapons or using his powers to kill people or do some other dirty work. He still seemed so innocent, but this world wouldn’t forgive a Freak just for being an innocent child, he’ll have to grow up and he’ll have to learn. “You’ll participate, in due time.”

Some of his roommates began shouting at them in the most _cordial_ and _friendly_ way possible so that they would shut up and go to sleep.

“Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” Viktor asked, he could still see Yuuri trembling as he tried to leave.

Yuuri seemed to hesitate, but he didn’t want to stay alone in this unknown place, at least now he met Viktor and wanted to be a friend, right? Yuuri didn’t think about that again and nodded, getting up from his bunk and walking with Viktor to lie on the Russian’s bunk and see that the silver-haired boy was also by his side.

Yuuri saw that Viktor closed his eyes to sleep, his childish eyes rested on his hands, it was his fault that he let himself be seen by the Cleaners and instead of running to the mountains he went to Hasetsu. His hands were taken by Viktor, he felt cold. Their fingers intertwined.

“Don’t worry about being afraid, here you won’t need to hide what you do.” Viktor continued speaking with closed eyes, bringing the child closer to him. Yuuri nodded and Viktor continued to stroke Yuuri’s black hair until finally the Japanese kid fell asleep. Viktor opened his eyes, seeing that the sleeping child was relaxing.

A better world. What else could he say to this kid? Maybe he lied in that part, but he didn’t lie when he told him that he should no longer be afraid to be himself here. Everything here would be better as long as Yuuri stayed by his side.


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would write an A/B/Omegaverse but there is always a first time for everything so it may be my first and only time.
> 
> Warnings: M-Preg, A/B/O Dynamics, Original Kids.
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

The atmosphere in the hospital corridor had never felt heavier in his life. Everything around Viktor suffocated him enormously. No, he wasn’t sick, he’s an Alpha, he rarely got sick, much less in his mature adulthood. And that’s what brought him here... That and some wine glasses.

Yuuri and he returned to compete in the next Grand Prix of the following years and after two years of competing against the Alpha, Yuuri won his first gold medal and, as a result, not only did Viktor win his silver medal, but also he fulfilled the promise that they would marry.

When they broke the news, obviously their wedding was one of the most anticipated by the Media, even compared with royal weddings, since that was what they were, the Kings of ice skating. Everyone tried to help, everyone tried to get an invitation for the most anticipated event, and everyone had to follow Phichit if they wanted to get official photos and details.

Obviously, they tried not to drink much at the banquet, as Yuuri wished he could remember what was going to happen that night. Besides, the Omega wouldn’t need to feel stressed and pressured by the press, as they only invited some friends and he would be with Viktor.

The wedding night was the most special night for the two, both joined their lives and bodies in one. Both saying and expressing how much they loved each other and how they would spend the rest of their lives now that they were a happy couple. Culminating the act of love with the mentioned bite in the neck. A beautiful mark that adorned the neck of Yuuri and that Viktor never lost the opportunity to caress, bite, and lick.

Both skaters announced their retirement years later, however, when moving to Hasetsu they continued to help in the Ice Castle as teachers for future skaters and also to receive the visit of one or another fan of the famous couple.

It was surprising that with the sexual life they both had, they hadn’t yet heard from the stork... That was until Yuuri was back in heat.

Maybe the Japanese already had everything planned, chocolates, lingerie, a bottle of wine, and not having taken their suppressants were what inhibited Viktor to take his partner. After that, Yuuri was thankful to move away from his parents’ house and keep the guarantee of some furniture. Because not all survived at the end of the heat.

And then came the sweet and beautiful waiting for the arrival of the baby. Viktor and Yuuri started buying beautiful clothes, precious toys and huge stuffed animals – Of which Yurio decided to give away. Yuuri’s parents gave them the family crib where their children had slept in their first months of life – Viktor couldn’t wait to see his first child sleep in the beautiful crib that his Dad had used.

In pregnancy it was normal for women to last nine months, but in men the pregnancy process is different, it took at least ten months since their reproductive system is different, however, seeing that the size of Yuuri’s belly was bigger than the standard, they decided to go see a doctor, both asked not to tell them the sex of the baby, they wanted it to be a surprise.

The doctor told them that this was normal when it was a multiple pregnancy. Yuuri wasn’t going to have a single baby, but twins. They didn’t lie when they said that during the heat the fertility was very high.

With the news of two babies on the way, family and friends didn’t waste time and most of them stayed in Yu-Topia to be close to their friend at the most anticipated time. Childbirth.

And well, with some hormones, sometimes Yuuri’s mood swings made Viktor go crazy and frustrated. Many times the Omega asked him to buy his favorite dessert in the middle of the night – Nevertheless, this hormonal change also came with some nice details. Most nights, when there was no strange change in the Omega, Viktor loved hugging Yuuri, placing both hands on his husband’s belly and listening as Yuuri sang lullabies for their children. He couldn’t wait to meet their twins.

And finally, their beautiful twins were born on a cloudy December morning, almost two weeks before Viktor’s birthday and Christmas.

However, Yuuri was only allowed to enter the delivery room with only one person, both were nervous since it was the first time they had seen a birth, but Hiroko-San approached the couple and promised to accompany her son in this important moment.

It had been more than six hours and Viktor couldn’t stand all this pressure, his Alpha instincts shouted that he should enter the delivery room and be with his Omega. His hands became fists that threatened to hit the first person. It has been a long time since he had felt so pushed away from Yuuri since that time in Russia.

A hand landed on his shoulder and woke him from his trance, with his friends and family standing next to him, telling him that he wasn’t the only nervous and worried about Yuuri. Viktor felt relaxed.

At least another four hours passed when the door of the delivery room finally opened and the doctor allowed them to enter, obviously only the closest family, leaving the others disappointed. Viktor, Mari, and Toshio-San entered the hospital room with white walls.

Hiroko-San approached them and holding a finger to her lips, she indicated that they should remain silent and guided them towards Yuuri and the newborns, letting Viktor be the first to see them.

Yuuri smiled faintly as soon as he saw his husband, in his arms, he was cradling two small bundles in white blankets. Viktor walked towards his Omega, his eyes shining as soon as they saw their children.

Their daughters were the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life. Both girls were the beautiful combination of him and Yuuri. Both were identical, soft, white-skinned, the small hair they had was a beautiful platinum color that also had some dark shadows, their bodies were small and plump, they opened their eyes slightly but Viktor and Yuuri still couldn’t distinguish the color. There was only one detail that differentiated them, one of them had her heart-shaped lips like Viktor’s.

Yuuri and Viktor cried tears of joy when both babies wrapped their fingers in their little hands.

“Then,” Mari approached the couple, “How will you name them?”

The new parents looked at each other and smiled, they already had the names for their daughters.

“This lovely girl is named History.” Viktor said as he took the girl with heart-shaped lips.

“And this beautiful girl’s name is Victoria.” Yuuri said, approaching the eldest of his daughters and caressing her cheeks.

Both girls gave a slight laugh, it was as if they agreed with their parents.


	5. Nap Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because having your family by your side is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.
> 
> Warnings: A/B/O Verse, past M-Preg, Original Childs
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

Victoria was the only one of the twins who was awake, with her sky blue eyes looking at her sister and father sleeping next to her. One of her hands went straight to her twin’s face, stinging it with her plump finger on her soft cheek, Historia made a gesture of annoyance.

“No, don’t do that.”

A pair of hands took Victoria and placed her on her dad’s chest, the seven-month-old baby smiled at the image of having the Japanese Omega hugging her.

“You should let them sleep.” Yuuri gave a fleeting touch with his finger over her nose, the silver-haired girl laughed, she put her hands on her dad’s chest trying to imitate the same caress. “You get up earlier than usual.” Yuuri saw the clock on the wall, usually when his daughters took a nap, almost always woke up to be fed and fell asleep. “Are you hungry?”

Victoria seemed to understand her dad and covered her face with her hands, it was a gesture to reject something, learned thanks to her father when Viktor tried to kiss him in front of everyone and the Japanese covered his face with embarrassment. Their daughters interpreted it as a rejection of something. Viktor felt defeated when he saw his daughters do that too when he tried to kiss them.

Victoria and Historia were too smart to be just babies. They had read that children of multiple births are usually very close. When Historia fell ill for the first time, Victoria cried when her twin was injected, even without being in the same room or building. Also, they were a tad opposite in preferences. When Yurio and Otabek came to visit them, the couple brought gifts, including stuffed animals and clothing with tigers and bears prints. Victoria immediately accepted the large teddy bear that Otabek brought, however, she was frightened when she saw the tiger that Historia embraced.

Yuuri wiped some saliva from the older twin’s mouth.

Sometimes he wondered what the future would hold for his daughters, would they like to skate on the ice as well? Possibly. One of the first times that the girls were taken to the Ice Castle, the twins were surprised by their parents and how good they skated on the ice. Besides, when Phichit went to visit him, and didn’t try to steal the twins for a photo session, he always showed the twins the videos of Viktor’s and Yuuri’s skating routines.

Just once, Yuuri seemed to see that Historia was trying to make her tiger do a Lutz Jump.

Historia growled threatening to wake up, Victoria turned quickly to see her twin. Yuuri smiled and held out his daughter next to the little girl; Yuuri sat on the futon and wound up the music box that Leo and Ji gave him at their wedding, the music began to flood the family room.

Victoria’s eyes began to close before the relaxing music and she finally fell asleep next to her twin. Yuuri lay down again, approaching his daughters and hugging them, later the dream would vanish and they would ask to be fed, but for the moment the Nikiforov-Katsuki family would enjoy peace.

One hand squeezed his, Yuuri felt the gold ring brush his fingers.

Even though Viktor had closed his eyes, the smile on his face confirmed the opposite.


	6. Letters and Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is born with someone waiting for them in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago wandering around Tumblr I found the Soulmate AU that if you write in your body will also be written on the body of your soul mate.
> 
> Warnings: None. Soulmate AU. Pre-Cannon, Viktor is 16 years old and Yuuri is 12 years old.
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

Nobody is born alone in this world, from an early age the first thing that children understand are the Soulmates.

When Viktor first heard about the history of the Soulmates, he was 4-years-old thanks to his parents and the story of how they met. The Soulmates shared a type of message that manifested in their skins. Whatever you write, draw, or if it was even a wound, it would appear on your Soulmate’s skin. In general, his mother liked to write encouraging phrases to her husband and, as payment, he drew butterflies all over his arm.

Viktor tried to write something on his arm, a small and simple message, “ _H_ _ello_ _._ ” The phrase was absorbed by his skin and the child waited a few seconds for his Soulmate to respond, unfortunately there was no response, but that didn’t stop Viktor from trying and, therefore, he remained unanswered. The Russian boy thought that perhaps his Soulmate hadn’t been born yet, so he abandoned the idea for a few years while concentrating on his new dream, being a professional skater.

Every night, Viktor looked at his arms for some sign that his Soulmate was interested in knowing him.

He tried some years after the first attempt, but received no response. Viktor tried it the following year when he was eight years old, and he sent the message again, “ _H_ _ello._ ” Believing that maybe his Soulmate wouldn’t respond him, Viktor almost fell off the living room couch when vertical and horizontal lines appeared on his arm.

The Russian boy didn’t understand anything about that strange writing, so he ran to his father’s studio to show him that his Soulmate had finally responded and asked him what this calligraphy meant. His father congratulated him and explained that his Soulmate was someone from Japan, so it would be difficult to communicate with them at this time.

That didn’t discourage Viktor from giving in to wanting to talk to his Soulmate, so he went with his mother to help him communicate with his Soulmate. She helped him draw a boy like him in his hand, therefore, although they didn’t even understand their respective languages, the drawings would make them much easier to communicate.

Viktor saw the ink disappear from his skin and then another image of a chubby boy smaller than him appeared, maybe he was four years old. Viktor then drew or tried to draw the map of Russia, his Soulmate responded by drawing the map of Japan and with what appeared to be a large house, almost seemed to be one of those imperial castles that his father used to photograph, Viktor drew his white apartment.

Thanks to the drawings, Viktor and his Soulmate got to know each other, though the young Russian was upset because he couldn’t communicate with him until they both could learn their respective languages. However, after Viktor began to learn English, he began to write his name next to a drawing of his image. Minutes later, Katsuki Yuuri’s name appeared on his skin.

Viktor learned that Yuuri’s family had a kind of hotel with hot springs, Viktor hoped to one day go there, also he have an older sister and a best friend with whom he skated.

Ice skating was a topic they had too much in common, as well as their love for dogs or animals in general. Viktor talked about the possibility that someday he would have a poodle as a pet someday for his birthday that was December 25th.

A few months later, when Viktor had started skating, he felt something move on his stomach, a picture of a poodle and him wearing a Christmas hat; Viktor drew Yuuri with a poodle sitting under a Sakura tree.

“ _So tomorrow will be your great debut?_ ” The phrase in his arm appeared. “ _Are you nervous?_ ”

Viktor smiled at the tender concern, “ _Not a bit. I’ve been waiting for this for years and finally I’ve the opportunity to compete. I hope you can see me._ ”

“ _It’ll be a few hours apart, but I know that Yuuko will be able to record it. I’m excited to see you skate._ ”

“ _It could leave you breathless._ ” Viktor joked.

“ _It’s time to sleep._ ” Yuuri drew a clock and a bed.

“ _I have no dream._ ”

“ _You should rest if you’re going to compete tomorrow._ ”

“ _I’ll be fine tomorrow. Wish me good luck, Yuuri._ ”

Viktor didn’t receive a message and the phrase dissolved in his skin. Covering himself with the sheets, Viktor went to sleep.

The moment Viktor was taking a shower, he spotted something on his stomach, taking off the soap, the Russian teenager had the biggest smile when he saw the drawing that Yuuri had done on most of his stomach.

There was a black-haired boy with two poodles next to him and in large letters and with different colors there was a message, “ _Do your best, I’ll see you tomorrow._ ”


	7. Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every six months the Underworld King and the King of the Flowers live happily under the Underworld, however for the other six months Yuuri must return to the Kingdom of the Gods and leave behind his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always loved the myth of Perspehone, Eros and Otohime, they are beautiful stories. And for some reason I think the three are perfectly with the ViktUuri - Everything is beautiful if it is ViktUuri - Sadly I can not combine the three so I chose Persephone for being my favorite.
> 
> Warnings: Persephone and Hades AU. Persephone!Yuuri, Hades!Viktor, Demeter!Minako & Hestia!Mari (because reasons)
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

The King of the Underworld was contemplating the garden that his husband had grown and miraculously flourished when Viktor had been very sure that everything in the Underworld was infertile land.

Viktor sighed, hoping that soon the autumn equinox would start and the earth would open in two so that his King, his most precious flower, would return home.

If it were for him, Viktor would have surfaced and taken Yuuri from Minako’s hands, the goddess of agriculture, and the young God’s aunt.

Perhaps having formally asked Yuuri’s hand to Yakov or Mari, this marriage wouldn’t have to feel so nostalgic when his husband lived six months in the land of humans, since mortals needed the flora to survive.

Having observed the young God during all these years made him start feeling frustrated and tired that every time he tried to approach Yuuri, the young God was so distracted that he had never realized his presence. Only once did they manage to speak and Yuuri felt comfortable for what Viktor believed that was the signal he expected. So one day he decided to take his husband.

Of course, he felt sad and guilty to see that he had done wrong in bringing Yuuri to the Underworld. Yuri, Georgi, Mila, and Chris advised him to try to mend his mistake with Yuuri, to show him how much he regretted having misinterpreted Yuuri’s reaction.

At first it wasn’t easy for him to show Yuuri that he was sorry and try to show him that he would never intend to do anything against his will. Maybe he was known as a Dark King, but those were rumors.

Slowly Yuuri began to trust him and realized that all the stories that the twelve Gods told about the Underworld weren’t as bad as they appeared and that Cerberus – Or as Yuuri liked to name him, _Makacchin_ , just attacked the souls that had done evil things in their mortal lives.

Viktor was always with him as a friend and, sometimes, advised him if one day Yuuri wanted to be one of the main gods in Olympus like Minako, Goddess of Agriculture and the closest to a mother figure that he and Mari could have after losing their parents in the last battle against the Titans. His sister Mari was already the Goddess of the Home.

To cheer him up and sometimes distract him, Viktor granted him a part of his castle so that Yuuri could do whatever he wanted. Yuuri decided to create a small garden, even when Yurio told him that nothing was fertile in the Land of the Dead, except for the Elysium. Surprisingly Yuuri managed to make his favorite flowers born and soon a part of the palace was already green and colorful.

Yuuri soon began to approach Viktor and to know him more. He had even germinated a new fruit that only the Gods of the Underworld will have the pleasure of tasting, the pomegranates. But just when Yuuri had finished eating the sixth seed, the earth opened in two, letting in Phichit, the Messenger God, and with it the terrible vision of a world in darkness.

Minako and Mari, seeing that the young God had disappeared, fell into a total sadness and depression that not only they had suffered, but also the mortals collapsed, however Yakov, Almighty God, knew where the young God was and sent Phichit to bring Yuuri back to his family.

However, when Viktor and Yuuri said goodbye, a protective barrier prevented Yuuri from leaving the Underworld. Phichit and Georgi discovered that it was the new fruit of the Underworld that the God of Flowers had created. Since he ate six parts of the grenade, Yakov decided that Yuuri would remain six months in the Underworld and six months in the Mortal Kingdom.

Yuuri made no objection, even as Viktor, Minako, and Mari argued, and in that way Yuuri would learn to know more if he ever wanted a main place on Olympus.

With the rest of the months in the Underworld and so close to the start of the six months in the Underworld, Yuuri realized that it was very difficult to tell Viktor and all the other inhabitants See them soon; Of course, he loved his sister and Minako, but also everyone in the Underworld was his family now. Viktor promised that he would always have him in his mind until they saw each other again.

Slowly, the God of Flowers ended up falling in love with Viktor.

“See you in six months.” They both said, and Viktor and Yuuri ate a pomegranate seed.

Finally, the ground beneath his feet began to tremble and Viktor ran to the meeting point where Yuuri must be descending. In front of him, his most precious flower descended, accompanied by Phichit. Tthe Messenger of God said goodbye to his friend to return to Olympus and thus to close the gap between both worlds.

And like every time Yuuri returns, Viktor was the first to go to see him – Except when Makacchin sniffed Yuuri’s scent and ran towards the couple and that’s how Viktor ends up under a gigantic three-headed guard dog. When he decided to get up and try to embrace his husband, Mila, Georgi, and Yuri seem to notice the other God and immediately report him the actions done by the God of the Underworld.

Only until Viktor began to raise his presence is that the other Immortals moved away from Yuuri, not without first telling him how happy they’re that he has returned and that finally their God leaves that aura of melancholy.

“It’s not easy to have to suffer this every six months.” Viktor couldn’t imagine an immortal life without his Yuuri.

“Neither is it for me, the wait becomes increasingly unbearable.” Yuuri put both fronts together and his warm hands cradled the cold cheeks of his husband. Staying in this position for long moments before Yuuri left Viktor and started walking towards his palace.

“Uh, Yuuri, I know you’re impatient, but don’t you think you should eat something first?”

“I’m sorry, Viktor, I’ll eat after you destroy that body pillow you’ve of me.”


	8. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because now both wouldn't change this life for nothing.Because now both wouldn't change this life for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller one shot this time... Especially because I have no idea how this day works. It was a pleasure work with you, Victuuri Fandom.
> 
> Warnings: Post-Cannon. Original Childs. Omegaverse.
> 
> Edited: January/05/2018

“Dad!” Historia ran towards Viktor, the silver-haired Russian raised in his arms the youngest of the four-year-old twins, “Victoria wants to hit me in the head!”

“I have my reasons!” Another identical girl appeared in the kitchen, running with the intention of approaching her twin, so Yuuri appeared and took Victoria before throwing her stuffed toy to Historia’s face.

The little girl hid in her father’s arms while her dad held her twin.

“Let’s see, what caused this discussion?” Viktor asked. Maybe that would slow them down to their Valentine’s dinner, but their daughters would always come first.

Viktor and Yuuri left the kitchen and moved to the living room. Both parents and twins took their seats, obviously Yuuri holding Victoria who didn’t seem to stop trying to hit the stuffed toy on her sister’s head. It’s not like she’s going to hurt her or something, but Historia was too scared to get hit by Victoria.

“Historia.” Yuuri said.

“Why should she start the story?” Victoria interrupted her dad, her pale cheeks red with anger, “She will tell lies!”

Viktor decided to speak, “It’ll be easier to decide what to do, if we listen to both stories, if any of you lie we’ll find out.”

Victoria reluctantly agreed and allowed Historia to speak, but not before showing her the stuffed toy and her clear intentions.

Historia preferred to avoid eye contact with her twin, “When Aunt Mari came to visit us, she gave us coconut cookies, but Victoria didn’t eat the cookies and I thought she didn’t want them anymore.”

“That is a lie!” Victoria interrupted, “I was going to eat them! Dad, those cookies were mine, Aunt Mari brought the same amount for both.” Victoria’s eyes were already clouded with tears that threatened to come out. “I was planning to eat the cookies, one a day.”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. They both knew what to do.

“Historia, it’s obvious that you’ve some guilt when eating Victoria’s cookies, you should have asked for her permission, now your sister wouldn’t threaten you with a stuffed animal.” Yuuri spoke to the youngest twin, who was looking down.

“And, Victoria,” Viktor looked at the older twin, “You should have told Yuuri or me that you still had cookies, we could have placed the cookies somewhere high in the kitchen.”

Both girls looked at each other. Victoria crossed her arms, “I’m sorry for not saving my cookies and trying to hit you with my stuffed animal. I forgive you.”

Historia smiled a little more relieved, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before. And thank you for forgiving me... And not hitting me.”

“Now that everything is fixed, who wants to go out to eat?” Viktor proposed, the twins shouted excitedly and freed themselves from their parents’ lap to run their rooms and take their sweaters.

“Out?” Yuuri said.

“Dinner was delayed by this small family discussion.” Viktor shrugged.

“Well, while I’m with you and the girls, I don’t mind spending Valentine’s Day at McDonald’s.” Yuuri joked.


End file.
